Bells, we're up to bat
by vampirechick123
Summary: the quote of the day today is: "Bells, we're up to bat." this is my take on that Charlie is playing baseball with the Cullens This might be wrong though one shot Fluff


Today's quote of the day is: Charlie: "Bells, we're up to bat

**Today's quote of the day is: ****Charlie: "Bells, we're up to bat."**

**My take on that! All character does not belong to me but to Stephenie!!**

**EPOV**

The one thing that I wanted done today was to get Charlie in a better mood about the wedding so we did the one thing we thought possible. Make him get to know me better. My whole family thought that it was a good idea; they thought that if he got to know me better he would actually like me. We invited him to come to one of our base ball games.

**BPOV**

The knock on the door made me jump impossibly high. This "Charlie quality time" was just making me a little jumpy. Okay, a lot jumpy. I just thought that this was a really bad idea.

I ran to get the door. There stood my angel. I gave him a gentle hug because I could feel my father's eyeball's on my back.

"This is a really bad idea!" I whisper in his ear.

He just chuckled at me.

"All set?" he asked Charlie, and was met by a stiff nod.

Nobody talked until we hit the road. Thankfully, Edward took it upon himself to drive at a normal speed-only five miles above the speed limit.

I sat in the back seat of the Volvo staring outside of the window. I think Alice would call this me being a pessimist, but still.

"So, Charlie," started Edward, making small talk. "We decided that we are playing baseball, is that okay with you."

"What? I thought we were playing football." Charlie didn't sound rude, just curious. I took that as a good sign.

"Yes, but Alice thought it would be more fun to play baseball. Besides, I doubt you would want to go up against my brother in a football game. He usually plays tackler."

Charlie chuckled under his breath, which I took as a better sign.

"You might want to keep Bella away from the bat and the ball. I think cheer leader will be an okay spot from her. That is, only if you can keep pom poms away from her and her feet on the ground."

"What could she possibly do to get hurt with a pom pom?" inquired Edward.

"I can think of a few things"

The Edward burst out laughing so hard, that Charlie grabbed the wheel away from him. He was, no doubt, laughing about the possibilities in Charlie's mind.

"Okay, that's enough humor at my expense."

Of course they ignored me. All the way to the ball field they made up different scenarios in which I end up hurt at the hands of a pom pom. We turn the same way we did the first time I came to watch the family play ball….and we ran half way that time. What did Edward expect Charlie to do? Get up on his back and close his eyes?

But we kept on driving. And driving.

"Okay, okay, what about if Bella is meaning to put the pom pom in the air but instead she hits her head and get knocked-"

"Hey, Edward, how long does this road go?" I asked, interrupting Charlie's latest theory on how I can endanger my life. Tears were running down his cheeks. Not that he noticed.

"Not that far."

Edward quickly gave me a sharp look that I was sure Charlie missed. Then I saw them. In between the trees there were other trees, except these ones were horizontal. It hit me that Edward and his brothers must have extended the path a bit.

Sure enough, about a minute or two later Edward stopped the car.

"I'm sorry but I am afraid we will have to go along by foot now." said Edward. He was out of the car and by my door, opening it for me, within seconds.

I could hear the faint sound of a baseball getting thrown a few feet into the woods. We set off into the woods and about a second later we were engulfed in trees.

"This way." said Edward leading us through the thickest part, but with each step the sounds of practicing got louder and louder.

When we crashed through the last of it Charlie let out a low whistle. "Wow, that girl's got an arm."

I knew that he was referring to Alice who was throwing a baseball to Carlisle. If they thought that this was the normal human distance, then they were mistaken. They had to be about half a football field apart.

"That's Alice." muttered Edward, shrugging his shoulders.

We walked slowly towards Esme and Emmett. I caught some of the words that Esme was saying, they were: "human for today" and "facade" and "severe punishment". It didn't take an idiot to realize that Esme was telling Emmett that he better not ruin everything they did so today could be a perfect human day.

"Hello, Charlie," greeted Esme "How are you this afternoon?"

"Fine…fine."

"That's good," said Esme who was interrupted by Emmett- "Okay, everybody is HERE!"

At the sound of his voice everybody started running slowly, for them at least, and eventually caught up with us.

"Okay," said Carlisle, taking charge, "We need two captains. Who are they going to be?"

Emmett, Alice and Edward all raised there hands. Actually, Emmett was waving his hand all over the place and jumping up and down like a little girl. It was entertaining to watch.

"Um…why don't you decide, Charlie and Bella?" said Carlisle politely.

"You choose first." I whispered to Charlie even though I knew the others could hear me

"Alice." Charlie chose without a minute of hesitation.

"For that, Charlie, I choose you to be on my team first!"

My father grinned at the little vampire then turned to me to see if I would pick my boyfriend or jumpy boy.

I choose…"um…"

"Bella, come on! Please! Please! Please! I love you! I will become lesbian lovers with you! PLEASE PLEASE! PLEASE!"

Edward was just looking at me as though it was obvious I would choose him. He had a funny little grin on his face.

"I choose Emmett."

Edward let out a groan at my side. He was really expecting me to chose him? Guilt filled my insides

"YES!!"

And then I was engulfed in a bear hug. I could not breathe. All my guilt vanished

"Okay, Alice chooses first!" directed Carlisle.

"Charlie." said Alice without a moment's hesitation.

Charlie grinned at her and walk to he side, giving Alice a high five on the way.

"Emmett? Choose?"

"Edward."

Wait…what? I was the one who chose him for captain. I blushed at my own stupidity. Edward squeezed my hand and gave me his crooked grin.

"Alice? Your turn?"

"I think" said Alice "I will let Charlie decide."

"Are you sure?" asked Charlie, looking uncertain.

"It's not like I don't know who you are going to pick." She was chirpy.

Of course, everyone laughed and that left Charlie looking perplexed.

"Inside joke." said Jasper to answer Charlie's confusion.

"Well, then, I will not choose who I think Alice would think I was going to choose. I choose-"

"Bella"

"Bella" they said at the same time. "How did you…"

Alice just laughed as I stepped forward to take my place. I slapped both of their hands as I went to stand by Charlie.

Eventually the teams were equal. They were Me, Charlie, Jasper, Alice and Esme. And then there was Emmett, Edward, Carlisle, and Rosalie. They seemed pretty fair if we were all human. Personally, I didn't think the teams were fair at all. The two humans on one team! Not quite fair.

"We need names for the teams!" exclaimed Alice. I groaned internally. "We are called the Red Socks."

"The red sox?" asked Charlie because that name sounded familiar.

"Look at your socks, they are red!"

"Oh" he put one foot behind the other.

The other team went into a huddle that seemed to be staged. After a minute of "No" and "That's stupid" they came out of the huddle.

"We are The Vampires!" said Emmett. Esme gave him a warning look behind Charlie's back.

"Sounds good!" said Alice

They were going to be the out field first and they scattered around everywhere. I stood staring at them.

Charlie gently tugged on my elbow. I looked to see all of the Red Sox but the two humans gathered around what I was sure home place.

_"Bells, we're up to bat."_

**So what do you guys think? Know that that will not be what will happen but still.**

**Some people think that this quote has to do with him walking Bella down the aisle or him watching TV or him turning into a vampire. Tell me your views on th quotes so far in a review please:**

**Alice: "I'll play you for it. Rock, paper, scissors."  
Edward: "Why don't you just tell me who wins?"  
Alice: "I do. Excellent."**

**Bella: "Oh, Mike! How will I go on?"**

**Tanya: "Ah, Edward. I've missed you." **

**Emmett: "Oooo, scary."**

**Bella: "Jasper? What do vampires do for bachelor parties? You're not taking him to a strip club, are you?"**

**Charlie: "Bells, we're up to bat."**


End file.
